A Dead Love
by Tijiya
Summary: How can someone dead speak to you in your dreams and later show up alive? Trickery? Or, perhaps, something different.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams, something no one can escape as they slumber. Images in your head, that's all it was, all it would ever be. In your dreams you can not be harmed, you can not be touched. Or so one would think.

Yusuke Urameshi never looked into the deeper meaning of his dreams, it was pointless. You had them while asleep, but once awake they faded into nothing along with the rising sun. Most of the time you would forget the moment you awoke, dreams just weren't a big deal. Or so he had thought.

Yusuke looked out at the rising sun from his spot on the roof. The sky was painted with a vast array of colors varying from deep blues to light pinks and yellows. He had taken to the habit of going up there and looking out when he was lost in thought. He couldn't be certain why, maybe because of his youkai heritage? Hm, he should ask Kurama the next time he saw him. He closed his eyes and sighed, a small white cloud appeared before his lips as he did so. It seemed that winter was coming early, not that he really minded. Maybe the youkai would slow down their constant attacks on the Ningenkai during this time, then again maybe not. It was like wishing on a shooting star.

He let his mind wander to a previous time, a time when the Ningenkai had been in danger. But it wasn't Yakumo that instantly jumped into his mind, no. It was one of his lackeys, the one that had the displeasure of pissing Kurama off. Somehow the youkai thought it would be smart to transform into Kurama's old partner and warp his memories of their friendship. Seeing as the Ningenkai was still itself, he wasn't successful and they were able to get to Yakumo. But it wasn't the youkai he was thinking of either, it was Kurama's old partner. An odd person to be thinking of, he knew. But he had his reasons, for he was certain that he was in his dream.

After Yakumo was destroyed, later on Yusuke had prodded Kurama into telling him a bit about his old partner. Back then it had been mere curiosity, but now he was glad he even asked. He didn't forget things as quickly as most would assume, when he wanted to remember he did. Yusuke had been intrigued by the seemingly important pendant that the bat was so adamant to keep with him. He couldn't tell Yusuke why Kuronue had carried it on him at all times, nor why it was so important for he didn't know himself. He was Kurama's senior by a hundred years, not a lot to a youkai, but to a human the difference was great. His thieving skills were impassable, but his code breaking skills were definitely lacking. Kuronue rarely left an area without tripping some sort of alarm, when Kurama came along he quickly remedied that problem. The bat was as mysterious as the night itself and was as hard to catch as smoke. Yusuke chuckled to himself; the youkai reminded him of Hiei in that department.

He lay down on the roof and looked up; a few clouds covered his vision of the deep blue sky with the possible promise of rain or snow later on. His left arm was tucked beneath his head while he right rested on his chest, fiddling with a pendant around his neck. As he clasped his hand around the necklace his thoughts whirled back to his dream.

His dream had been unlike those he had before. The ambiance of it was surprisingly calm, although dark. A mist had been around him, if he remembered correctly. He had been alone, that is, until a still unknown figure wrapped his arms around him from behind. Yusuke, for some reason, hadn't been able to move. He didn't flinch when the man spoke, his voice soft and silky. He spoke words that the young detective, for the life of him, couldn't remember. They were promises, he supposed, and they brought a sort of comfort to him. Promises of coming, of taking, of belonging, of loving. Something had been placed around his neck at that time. He had attempted to turn around, but the other male refused to let him. He could still hear the words in his mind, constantly replaying over and over again.

_'No, now is not the time, but we shall meet soon enough. Wake up Yusuke, wake up knowing that you will not be alone much longer.' _After the words had been spoken Yusuke's eyes had been covered and a kiss placed upon his lips in yet another promise, this one unspoken.

Of course he had done just that, woken up. However, when he had awoken a pendant was around his neck. One that wasn't there before. Yusuke opened his hand and looked at the pendant once again. It was silver; the top was narrow, but widened to accommodate the red jewel placed in the middle of it. The chain looked so thin and fragile, but was stronger than it looked. For some reason, he couldn't help but believe the words that had been spoken to him in his dream. If his assumptions of who the youkai in his dreams was correct, then all waiting would be lost before it even began. He had been long dead for centuries now and, after all, it was just that…a dream. Right?

**A.D.E.A.D.L.O.V.E.**

**Tijiya: I haven't seen this parring written about before, I thought It'd be interesting. Let me know what you think, drop a review before leaving. **

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	2. Chapter 2

The deity of death flew through the air above the oblivious occupants of Japan. Her sky blue hair whipped in the air behind her as her bright pink eyes scanned the ground below. Finally she caught sight of the familiar black haired teen, bundled up in his red jacket to escape the bitter cold.

"Yusuke!" she called out as she came closer to the ground, coming to hover in the air in front of him.

"What is it Botan?" Yusuke questioned while looking around at the people who shot him odd looks. Well, it did look like he was talking to himself. "Can we hurry this up?" he whispered.

"Um hm," she nodded. "This case is of high priority! The Rekai high security vault has been broken into…"

"I thought Koenma said he tightened security on the damned thing!" Yusuke hissed.

"He did, obviously this youkai is a master thief. Perhaps even higher in rank than Kurama himself for he had no accomplices, he took the Scythe of the Soul and the Scythe of the Dead," her tone was grave as she spoke. Yusuke's eyes widened someone that was a better thief than Kurama? If this youkai could do it alone, then he must be a worthy opponent.

"Any clue where he could be?" Yusuke asked.

"Somewhere in the Ningenkai, we're worried about what he's going to do. He seems to be hiding out until the heat wears off and the Rekai gives up on finding him. Before you go rushing off be sure to get Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei to go with you. We don't know what he's capable of, for all we know he could blast you through a wall with a glance."

"Che, as if he could," Yusuke scoffed. "If it'll make you sleep better, I'll get them to go with me."

"Good," Botan smiled.

-

"So that's all we have to go on?" Kuwabara questioned. They had been searching for hours and still nothing, the last they heard from Kurama and Hiei was half an hour ago and they hadn't found anything either.

"Yeah, that's it. I swear, if I find they're hiding information I'm going to…." Yusuke's sentence trailed off as Kuwabara suddenly stopped. "What is it?"

"Can't you feel it Urameshi? A strong youkai energy surrounds the house up on that hill, like he knows we're here." Yusuke looked up at the house, it didn't exactly scream 'Welcome'.

"Well then, wouldn't want to be rude and not drop by," Yusuke grinned as he began the trek up the hill. Kuwabara followed close behind, keeping an eye on the shrubbery around them. With their luck, a band of youkai would jump out. "…yeah, not ten minutes from the old hags place." Yusuke closed the communicator and put it back in his pocket.

"Uh, don't you think we should wait for Kurama and Hiei?" Kuwabara suggested as they reached the top.

"If you're to scared to go in, then stay out here," Yusuke said.

"I'm not scared Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I just don't think it's a good idea to jump headfirst into this, like you usually do!"

"Half the fun of this job is going in head first!" Yusuke grinned before kicking the door in.

"I'm sure it was unlocked."

"So what?" Yusuke walked into the dusty old house that was devoid of any light apart from the sunlight that streamed in through the dusty windows.

"I'm sure the youkai now knows we're here," the smooth voice of Kurama cut through the air.

"When did?" Kuwabara muttered before shaking his head. He long ago got used to his allies popping up out of nowhere.

"That would be correct," a bodiless voice spoke. "By the way _detective_, I do believe you owe me a new door." The voice sent shivers up and down Yusuke's spine, it was oddly familiar. They all tensed as a figure jumped down from the banister where he had been carefully perched. "I was wondering when I'd meet the infamous Spirit Detectives." He fiddled with a scythe in his right hand as he spoke, the second hanging on his left side. "You should tell them to tighten security, it was child's play getting these weapons…" he darted to the side to avoid Hiei's sword. "Can't you do better than that?" He jumped up in the air to avoid yet another blow. "Obviously not." When he came down, he rammed his leg into Hiei's back.

'Damn, this guy is fast! He could avoid Hiei without even trying!' Yusuke thought. Using the Spirit Gun would be out unless there was a mirror around, which there wasn't.

"Where the hell did he go?" Kuwabara exclaimed bringing Yusuke out of his thoughts. The youkai had disappeared from thin air! His body froze as arms came out from behind and captured him in a loose embrace.

"Mmn, I see you still have it," the youkai spoke in a deep, rich voice. One arm wrapped around Yusuke's waist while the other held the pendant that Yusuke wore. Strangely enough, this reminded Yusuke of the dream he had a few weeks ago. "Do you remember what I promised you Yusuke?" The sound of a whip cracking through the air snapped Yusuke out of his stupor, the youkai instantly let go and jumped back up to the banister, carefully balancing. "I am not allowed a little fun? Ah, always down to business aren't you Kurama?" Said kitsune narrowed his eyes as they flashed dangerously. "About the weapons, in my own defense, they were originally and rightfully mine. No other could craft something as fine and strong as these," he smirked. "They are, after all, the reason I acquired my name as a thief."

"Only one would deserve such a title, he has been dead for years," Kurama spat.

"Dear Kurama, you are a fool. Who taught you how to extract your soul from your body?" he laughed. "It seems though, that you let your human side consume you." A fist landed a blow to the back of his head, sending him crashing down to the ground below.

"Sorry, I just had enough of your yapping," Yusuke said.

"You made a mistake, youkai, you do not have the pendant Kuronue always kept with him," Kurama growled as he stood over the bat youkai.

"You're right, I don't have it, he does," he motioned to Yusuke. It only took the split second that Kurama's eyes shifted to Yusuke, Kuronue was suddenly facing them out of arms reach. "I have returned from the dead old friend," he spoke gently. "I will take what I came for, by force if necessary." With that Kuronue disappeared from their sights.

**A.D.E.A.D.L.O.V.E.**

**Tijiya: Yes, I decided to make this into a story. It just kind of flowed that way I suppose. If anyone has any suggestions though, I'd love to hear them. Please let me know what you think, leave a review before you leave please.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


End file.
